The Pain in Moving On
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: Set after The End of The World. Max Isabel Tess Michael and Mara leave for Antar ahead of time, therefore Alex isn't dead. After 5 years They come back to Roswell. Liz has a kid. That is all I will say. Read and find out what happens!


Title: The Pain In Moving On  
  
Authors: Lizzie_Parker17 and Lucky Star  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now NC-17 later  
  
Category: M/L and CC  
  
Summary: Future fic. Its what would have happened if right after EOTW Max and the POD squad take of with Maria to Antar. I was going to have yet another post departure fic, but I wanted Alex alive. Liz lives with her 2 best friends Alex and Kyle. She has a son. That's all I will say. If you want to know more! Read the story and find out more!  
  
Disclaimer: Its not ours! Believe us when we say that if Roswell was ours.Tess never would have came Alex would still be alive and Jason Behr would be working as our love slave.  
  
Feedback: Please! We love it right Mon? I am sure that if Mon was here she would say yes! So give it to us!  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Earth 2006  
  
*beep beep beep*  
  
Liz Parker reached over and slammed her hand on her alarm clock sending it flying onto the floor.  
  
It stopped  
  
Quiet.  
  
Liz rolled back over and closed her eyes. It was much too early to be getting up.  
  
"Mommy." A small voice asked from the door  
  
Liz sighed before forcing herself to a sitting position.  
  
"Yes sweetie" She said as she reached up and stretched.  
  
"I think you broke your awarm cwock" James said  
  
"That's ok." Liz said holding her arms out to the 5 year old who was slowly walking to her bed.  
  
"What are doing up so early?" She asked  
  
"I couwd hear daddys snoring all the way from my woom" James said climbing onto the bed and into her arms.  
  
Liz laughed  
  
"Well you can sleep in my room then" Liz said ruffling his chestnut hair  
  
"But mommy Uncle Awex is making bweakfast again" James said with look of disgust on his face  
  
"It always tastes yucky"  
  
"Oh no" Liz said getting up and throwing on her robe  
  
"Lets go see if it can be saved" Liz said before starting towards the kitchen.  
  
Alex Whitman stood at the stove. He cracked 2 eggs into the pan. He heard them begin to sizzle.  
  
Spatula.  
  
He needed a spatula  
  
Alex started looking in all of the drawers. Wouldn't it be with the spoons and forks?  
  
Nope not there  
  
He looked in the one right next to it.  
  
Eureka!  
  
He found it.  
  
He walked over to his eggs and slid the spatula under them. Just as he was about to turn them over The toast popped out of the toaster.  
  
Burnt.  
  
He jumped and the egg slid off of the spatula and on to his foot.  
  
"Oooouuchh" He yelled as he hopped on one foot desperately trying to get the egg off.  
  
This is how Liz and James found him.  
  
The kitchen was filled with laughter as soon as they entered it.  
  
"Alex why don't you have a seat and let me cook the breakfast" Liz chuckled as she grabbed a rag and reached down to get the egg of Alex's foot.  
  
"Your siwwy" James giggled at Alex  
  
"You think that's funny?" Alex asked as he advanced on James  
  
"I'll show you funny." Alex said as he grabbed James and started tickling him unmercifully.  
  
"Uncle Awex.Stop it" James managed to get out through the laughter  
  
"What's with all the noise? Its 6 in the morning!" Kyle said as he came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes  
  
"Well good morning sunshine" Liz said sarcastically from the toaster where she was presently throwing out the toast Alex had burned  
  
"Daddy.Daddy Awex is.tickwing me." James said still being tickled.  
  
"Fine I'll stop" Alex said releasing James  
  
"Well lets be happy James looks like Liz" Alex said looking at Kyle  
  
"Man you look horrible this morning. Is it even possible for your hair to go in that many directions"  
  
"HA.HA." Kyle said  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Alex"  
  
"Are you kidding I look beautiful" Alex said in his girliest voice.  
  
"Who wants the first eggs?" Liz called from the stove  
  
"Oooo I do. I do!" James said  
  
"Here you go sweetie" Liz said handing him his place  
  
"I'll get the juice. That I can't mess up on" Alex said heading for the fridge  
  
"Did he try to make breakfast again?" Kyle asked Liz  
  
Liz nodded  
  
"Kyle butter the toast please"  
  
"Yes Mam."  
  
"James Michael Parker" Liz yelled  
  
"At the table with that"  
  
"But mom! I wanna watch cartoons" James whined  
  
"No buts" Liz said back  
  
"You may spill it."  
  
"I wouldn't spiwl it" James said crossing his arms over his chest defiantely  
  
"Is it the weekend yet?" Kyle asked as he sat down at the table with the toast.  
  
"No Daddy it Wednesday" James said taking his place at the table  
  
"Its only Wednesday!"  
  
"Here you are" Liz said placing eggs in front of both Kyle and Alex who had just sat down with the juice  
  
"Uncle Awex." James said  
  
"I wanted my bwue sippy cup. Red is for girls"  
  
"Alright! Give me five son" Kyle said holding out his hand for James to smack  
  
Alex looked down at his shirt.  
  
It was red.  
  
"Red is not for girls"  
  
"Red is my favorite color" Liz said sitting down to eat.  
  
"See" Kyle said  
  
*******************  
  
Antar  
  
Max walked into the throne room with his sister and best friend at his side.  
  
They had an announcement to make.  
  
An announcement that they had waited six years to give.  
  
Ever since they left work.  
  
They were going home.  
  
They entered the throne room. Clad in their Earth clothing. They heard gasps come from all around them.  
  
Max walked up to the front of the room. He felt Isabel and Michael flank either side of him.  
  
He looked around the room into the faces of the people they had spent so long trying to free.  
  
"My People. We have come here to tell you something very important. You have all known this day would come eventually. We are returning to Earth. We have fulfilled our duties and destinies here on Antar now we all wish to return to Earth our true home and make our own destinies. We thank you very much for everything you have done for us here. We ask only one thing from you. To allow us to return to Earth and never speak of where we went to anyone else. Now as my last duty as King of Antar I am passing a law. The last law a king will ever pass.  
  
There will be no more monarchy. The leaders will be ones who you elect. I have left my greatest advisors with the details of how to make all of this happen. So farewell Antar. And good luck"  
  
With that the remaining 3 royals walked out of the throne Room  
  
And went home.  
  
TBC.  
  
Part 1  
  
Liz sat on the floor watching James thinking about the night he was conceived.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Kyle, Alex and Liz sat around talking. Empty beer bottles littered the  
  
table, evidence of their past few hours drinking. They were mourning the  
  
anniversary of the departure of their friends.  
  
"Why did she leave me?" Alex slurred.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alex, but I had to save you," Liz said drunkenly.  
  
"You keep saying that, but you won't tell us why," Kyle mumbled.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Liiiiiiiz," they chorused, "it won't change anything. Whatever reason you had,  
  
it worked."  
  
"I guess it's not going to matter now. Alex, do you remember the night we went  
  
to Madame Vivian's?"  
  
"She told me that I'd never have a carnal relationship with Isabel, she got that  
  
right," Alex said morosely.  
  
"Well she told me that Max would choose true love and..."  
  
Liz proceeded to spill the whole story of Future Max's visit, and what happened  
  
to make the others leave. When she had finished, Alex and Kyle sat there  
  
stunned.  
  
"God I don't know where to begin Liz, I thought you were just trying to get even  
  
with Evans for something," Kyle said, his liquor-soaked brain still trying to  
  
fully comprehend the situation.  
  
"I need to go think about this," Alex said.  
  
He got up and weaved toward the stairs.  
  
"Alex are you mad at me?" Liz called after him.  
  
"No, I'm not mad, I would have done exactly the same thing. But why did you  
  
have to send them away?"  
  
With that he went upstairs.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," Kyle said, seeing the tears trickling down Liz's cheek.  
  
"It's all my fault, now they're all gone and Alex hates me," she cried.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he just needs to get his head around it."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm too drunk to think properly right now," Kyle grinned dopily.  
  
He reached out to wipe the tears from Liz's cheek and was overwhelmed by a rush  
  
of alcohol-induced tenderness. Liz leaned forward parting her lips slightly.  
  
Her eyes flicked to his lips then back to his eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't do this," Kyle protested half-heartedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
But Liz moved and closed the space between them. The last thought Kyle had  
  
before he brought his lips down to hers was that if anyone found out he'd  
  
probably get shot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two months later  
  
Kyle was lying on the couch trying to concentrate on the game, but all he could  
  
think about was Liz. They hadn't spoken about what happened, them doing what  
  
everyone had already thought they had done. The tension was starting to show on  
  
Liz. She had avoided him as much as possible, and tried not to make eye  
  
contact. Alex had picked up on the tension, but was yet to say anything about  
  
it. The phone rang and Kyle  
  
leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kyle, I need you to come pick me up," Liz said shakily.  
  
"Where are you? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm at the doctor's. Can you please just come down here?"  
  
"I'll be right there," Kyle said dropping the phone and grabbing his keys.  
  
He made it down to the doctor's surgery in record time. Liz was sitting outside  
  
and he ran over to her. As she lifted her face, Kyle saw the tear tracks. His  
  
stomach fell.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Liz said, not sounding like she really knew what was going on.  
  
Kyle felt his legs begin to give out. He sat down heavily next to Liz.  
  
"Oh Buddha."  
  
"I don't know what to do, my parents are going to kill me, but I can't get rid  
  
of it. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Liz it's your decision, but whatever you decide, I'll support you. It's my  
  
fault too. Just remember, I'll always be here for you."  
  
They sat silently next to each other, contemplating this earth-shattering  
  
moment.  
  
Liz sighed as she remembered back. Little had they known then, how much more  
  
complicated things would get.  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 2  
  
With a flash of blinding light they appeared. Their eyes slowly opened and they looked  
  
almost fondly upon the glowing walls of the granolith chamber.  
  
They were back on Earth.  
  
They were home.  
  
"Wow" Maria said clinging onto Michaels arm  
  
"Yeah" Michael agreed  
  
"I can't believe we're actually here" Isabel said in astonishment.  
  
"I thought we would never see this place again" Isabel said reaching out for her brother  
  
"Yeah" Max said staring blankly at the glowing walls  
  
***********************  
  
*ding ding ding*  
  
"Order up" Jose yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Thanks Jose" Liz said as she grabbed the order and took it to a table  
  
The bells of the Crashdown jingled and a frazzled looking blonde ran in.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Liz I am SOOOOO sorry I'm late" The girl cried as she rushed in the door.  
  
"Brendon came over and was like begging me to take him back"  
  
"Why do you put up with him cheryl?" Liz asked  
  
"Oh I said NO this time" She said dissapearing into the back  
  
Liz followed after her  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't even be speaking to him. He is scum"  
  
"I know Liz! I know you right..."  
  
"But" Liz supplied  
  
"But...Its hard to let go...Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Liz's eyes were drawn to the kitchen  
  
  
  
"What are you doin' here, Max?" she asked as she made her way into the back  
  
"Well, I have orders from my planet to take over the Earth." max said with a smile  
  
"Besides that." Liz replied sarcastically  
  
"I want to make sure we can still be friends."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we are." She answered taking the Strawberrys out of the refridgerator  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Liz asked him innocently  
  
"We really haven't been able to talk since...that night."  
  
"Max, people do a lot of dumb things when they're drunk. Anyway, I understand." Liz said brushing against him  
  
"And we're friends?"  
  
"Yeah. We're friends." She answered as she brushed against him again  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Yeah. We're just friends."  
  
  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"LIZ! Hello are you in there?" Cheryl asked waving a hand in front of Liz  
  
"Oh Sorry" Liz said  
  
"Dang girl you looked like you were in the middle of a hot sexual fantasy."  
  
"Nope" Liz answered  
  
"I was about to though" she muttered under her breath  
  
"Yes I know what you mean. Letting go is really...really hard"  
  
"Hey why is this locker locked? Nobody uses is." Cheryl said pointing to a locker  
  
liz walked over to it slowly.  
  
"It belonged to my best friend in High school" Liz said  
  
"Maria Deluca...She and a few friends of mine dissapeared back when I was 18. I haven't  
  
had the heart to clean it out." Liz said the last part quietly  
  
Liz reached for the lock and twisted in the numbers carefully.  
  
The lock popped open and Liz pulled it off.  
  
She opened the locker all the way and was immediately hit with an aroma that was all  
  
maria.  
  
A faint smile played upon her lips.  
  
'Whats that smell?" Cheryl asked  
  
"Cypress oil" Liz answered easily.  
  
'Maria was a bit of a nut case when it came to her oils"  
  
"Wow Liz...You were hot when you were young" Cheryl said looking at the pictures  
  
covering the inside.  
  
"Not that you aren't now" Cheryl said quickly  
  
'Gee thanks" Liz said sarcastically  
  
"Whos the hunk your with in this one" Cheryl said successfully drawing Liz to the one  
  
picture she was trying not to look at  
  
"Thats Max Evans...my high school boyfriend"  
  
'Damn Liz. You have good taste. But wait I thought dear daddy was your high school  
  
boyfriend?"  
  
Liz smiled softly  
  
"Max was the one I dumped Kyle for"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He left with the rest of my friends" Liz said quietly  
  
"Ah Liz...I...I'm sorry I brought it up"  
  
"Its ok" Liz said  
  
'Yeah so I'm really sorry about being late" Cheryl said changing the subject  
  
"Just be happy I was managing today and not Amy" Liz said locking the locker again.  
  
"Ahhh good old Mrs. Valenti" Cheryl said tying her apron around her waist  
  
"Its actually Mrs. Deluca-Valenti Cheryl. Don't let her hear you call her that..."  
  
Cheryl smiled  
  
"Also the old part of your comment wouldn't go over well either"  
  
"Isn't her anniversary soon?"  
  
"5 years tomorrow" Liz answered  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why aren't you married yet Lizzie?"  
  
'Ah no no no. Too long of a story. You've got customers. And don't call me Lizzie. Its Liz,  
  
Ms. parker or Boss to you" Liz said with a smile  
  
"You got lucky BOSS but I won't have customers forever." Cheryl said heading out the  
  
double doors into the cafe.  
  
"Cheryl" Liz called  
  
"Are you good here for 15? I have to pick up James."  
  
"I'm fine Liz. Give that cutie a kiss for me"  
  
"Will do" Liz said heading out the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Jim" Amy called up the stairs  
  
"What?" Jim yelled back  
  
"Did you do anything with the punch bowl"  
  
"No"  
  
"knock knock" Kyle said opening the front door  
  
"Oh good Kyle. You can help me look for my punch bowl."  
  
"What do you need a punch bowl for?" Kyle asked  
  
"For our anniversary party tomorrow night" Amy replied  
  
'What party?" Kyle asked innocently  
  
"Kyle" Amy said turning around to look at him  
  
"This is ME your talking to. I have a built in lie detector, and you are a horrible liar. Now  
  
go find my punch bowl"  
  
"Fine" Kyle said defeated  
  
"Go look in the hall closet" Amy said dissapearing into the kitchen  
  
Kyle walked to the closet and opened the door.  
  
he was pushed to a floor by a steady strem of alein memorabelia.  
  
He looked up and  
  
Bang  
  
"I found the punch bowl" Kyle said grabbing it off or his now sore head  
  
"Oh great" Amy said appearing from the kitchen  
  
'Well look at that" Amy said gesturing to the mess on the floor  
  
"Your father was supposed to clean out that closet last weekend... JIM!"  
  
*thump thump thump thump*  
  
"Yes honey?" Jim said when he reached the bottom of the stairs  
  
"Hi Kyle" Jim said looking at his son in a pile of alein stuff  
  
"Crap. I'm sorry. I will clean it out, but I have to go into the station for a little while." Jim  
  
said pecking Amy on the check  
  
"WHere is that cute litte grandson of mine?" Amy asked  
  
"Liz is picking him up now"  
  
"Hey everyone" Liz called stepping through the front door  
  
"Gampa" James said running into Jims legs  
  
"Hey little man" Jim said picking him up  
  
"Wast night momma told me thats wes gots the same name I towld her that wasnt twu  
  
that your name was gampa and gamma sometimes cawls you Jim."  
  
"Your momma was right we do have the same name. But Jim is short for James and thats  
  
what gamma calls me. And you call me gampa because I am your grandfather" Jim  
  
explained  
  
"Thats what momma saids wast night"  
  
"She was right."  
  
"Well Kiddo. I have to go, but I'll be back later" Jim said putting James down  
  
"Ok" James said  
  
"My turn my turn" Amy said holding open her arms  
  
"Gamma" James said running into her arms  
  
'Ohhh your getting big" Amy said picking him up  
  
"Its because Im dwinking all my milk and eating all my veggietwables"  
  
'You are so precious" Amy said covering James in kisses  
  
"Gamma stop it" James giggled  
  
"Want some cookies?"  
  
"Yes" James said climbing down of of her and running into the kitchen.  
  
Amy took no time in turning to Liz  
  
"So what did you get me?"  
  
"KYLE!" Liz yelled  
  
"I can't believe you told her!"  
  
"I didn't tell her anything. She just knew" Kyle defended  
  
"Its true" Amy said  
  
"I just wanted to suprise you" Liz said walking slumped shoulders into the kitchen  
  
"Oh Honey I'm sorry. I'll act suprised." Amy said following after her and pulling her into a  
  
hug  
  
"Its not the same" Liz said  
  
"Momma why are yous sad?"  
  
'I'm fine sweetie" Liz said  
  
"Here momma" James said handing her an oreo  
  
"Are yous happy now?"  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Yes I am very happy"  
  
"Awwww. So precious" Amy said going to get James some Milk  
  
"Who wants to here about my day?" Alex said walking into the Kitchen  
  
Silence  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you anyways" Alex said with a sigh  
  
"As you all know I got the promotion today" Alex said  
  
"Congratulations!" Liz said quickly but was silenced by Alexs hand over her mouth  
  
Alex went over and sat down next to James on a barstol  
  
"can I get you somwthing Alex?" Amy asked  
  
"Orange soda on the rocks" Alex answered  
  
"Oh no Alex whats wrong?" Liz asked leaning onto the counter across from him.  
  
"So I am walking back from My boss's office and I decide to stop by my "good friend"  
  
Seans office to share the good news. So I open the door"  
  
Amy placed the soda right in front of him  
  
"Thank you. I open the door and Angela is on her knees giving him a blo-" He stopped and  
  
looked at james who was busy eating his oreos  
  
"A BJ" Alex finished  
  
"Whats a BJ?" James said  
  
Silence  
  
Cricket Cricket Cricket  
  
"Your father will tell you when you are older" Liz replied with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Gee Thanks Liz" Kyle said sarcastically  
  
"Alex honey I am so sorry" Liz said wrapping her arms around him  
  
"I just...I can't believe they could do that to me"  
  
"I'd can believe she did it...she has always been a horrible tramp. I don't know why you  
  
ever dated her" Amy said  
  
"But Sean was your friend"  
  
"He is probably just jealous Alex" Liz said  
  
'You got a promotion he didn't"  
  
"Am I ever going to find the right girl?" Alex asked picking up his soda and downing it  
  
"Shes out there somewhere Alex" Liz said  
  
"Yeah. His right girl and my right girl are probably locked together in a closet somewhere  
  
and have become lesbians"  
  
"Whats a wesbian?" James asked  
  
"KYLE!" Liz yelled  
  
"its nothing sweetie" Amy said with a kiss to the head!  
  
"You know what? I think Dexter is on"  
  
"Dexter!" James screamed running into the livingroom and turning on the TV.  
  
"I've got to get back to the Crash." Liz said  
  
"Honey mommas got to go to work for a while sweetie. Stay here with Dady gamma and  
  
Uncle Alex okay and be good"  
  
"Ok" James said never taking his eyes of the TV  
  
"Get out of My Waboratory" James said immatating Dexter  
  
"Bye" Liz yelled as she walked out the door  
  
************  
  
"well where to now?" Maria asked  
  
"The Crashdown" Max answered  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 3  
  
"Wow" Max said in astonishment  
  
"I can't believe its still here"  
  
"I know" Isabel agreed as she stared at the black jeep  
  
Max smiled a faint smile before hoping into the drivers seat. he was immediately hit with a flash  
  
Liz stared blankly at the jeep.  
  
Unblinking  
  
"They're really gone" Alex said in a whisper  
  
"yeah" Liz answered without looking at him.  
  
Her mind was filled with memorys she had in that jeep. She frowned when it finally sunk in. She would never see Max Evans behind the wheel of it again.  
  
She would never see him again...anywhere.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she turned around and walked away from where the car was hidden.  
  
"Well Kyle our plan certainly worked"  
  
"MAX" Isabel screamed  
  
"MAX Whats wrong?" Michael said giving him a shake  
  
Max opened his eyes  
  
"I just got a flash  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh my buddha" Liz said flopping down into a booth with a plop  
  
"I know!" Cheryl agreed when she too plopped down into the booth  
  
'Are you buddhist?"  
  
"Huh?" Liz asked confused  
  
"Oh " she said realizing  
  
"No I'm not, but I have lived with Kyle now for a few years."  
  
"Got ya" Cheryl said  
  
"I really thought the rush would never end" Liz sighed  
  
"Every passing second seemed to go slower"  
  
"Amen sista" Liz said placing her head on the table surface.  
  
"Miss" A customer yelled from across the room  
  
"Miss could you come here for a moment?"  
  
Cheryl slowly got up and discreetly shot herself in the head with her pointer finger before heading over to the table  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
"Cheryl! Liz called  
  
"I am heading upstairs for a few minutes. I have to find some papers my parents left and mail it to them. i'll be down in a few"  
  
"Okay Liz. I got it down here" Cheryl called out  
  
*********************  
  
They pulled into the back alley of the Crashdown, not wanting to be seen. they all climbed out of the car and merely stood there absorbing where they finally were.  
  
The Crashdown Cafe.  
  
A second home to all of them. A place they had eaten at as much as their own house.  
  
There was only one pair of eyes that was not drawn to the neon sign.  
  
His eyes were focused somewhere else.  
  
Up.  
  
Liz's balcony.  
  
A place where his relationship with Liz had begun, and the place it had ended.  
  
Max closed his eyes as the painful memories began to sneak up on him. Memories of Liz in someone elses arms. The arms of a normal boy. The arms of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
The arms of Kyle Valenti.  
  
"Max come on" Maria urged tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the front...towards the door.  
  
Why had he wanted to come here again?  
  
He was beginning to forget really fast.  
  
**********************  
  
Cheryl yawned deeply and streached her arms above her head.  
  
"Must sit down...need to sit down she muttered to herself" She spied a very empty comfortable looking stool at the counter. She lowered herself onto the chair and sighed heavenly  
  
"Oh yes! Now thats what I am talking about"  
  
*Jingle Jingle Jingle*  
  
Cheryl gritted her teeth before screwing her waitress smile back in place and standing up. She walked over to the door where a group of people had just walked in.  
  
They were pretty strange. They kept looking around as if they had never seen anything so magnificent.  
  
"Wow its so much different" A girl said  
  
"Yeah" Cheryl agreed  
  
"One of the owners Lizzie..I mean Liz is kinda in a band...she put in the stage and Amy did everything else"  
  
"It looks nice" A young man said looking up  
  
Cheryl was immediately pulled in by this mans eyes. They were beautiful and auburn, and completely soulfull  
  
Then it clicked  
  
"Oh my god" Cheryl said slowly backing away from him  
  
"Your...your" She stuttered  
  
"Your Liz's ex boyfriend...and-and-and her friends...the ones that left."  
  
She looked at everyone  
  
"Your the friend the one with the locker and the wierd smelly things" She said pointing to Maria  
  
"Oh my gosh" Cheryl said running her fingers through her hair  
  
"LIZ!!!!" Cheryl screamed  
  
"Please NO" Max said grabbing her arms!  
  
"We're not ready yet. Please don't tell her" max pleaded  
  
"Cheryl?" Whats wrong Liz called from upstairs.  
  
*thump thump thump thump*  
  
"Crap she coming down" Isabel said  
  
"Hide" Maria said pointing to the storage closet  
  
"Please...please" Max said asking one more time.  
  
Cheryl nodded  
  
Liz came barreling through the door  
  
"Cheryl whats wrong!?" Liz breathed  
  
"I...uh I...I thought I saw a spider " Cheryl improvised  
  
"Holy frekkin shit Cheryl" Liz swore sitting down in the closest chair  
  
"I thought someone had died"  
  
"Is everything alright?" An elderly woman asked from her table  
  
"Yes I am very sorry for that mam. How about I say your dinners on the house tonight!" Liz said with a smile  
  
"Aww thank you young lady" The woman smiled  
  
"Enjoy your meal" Liz said  
  
her husband reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get very far  
  
"You are very beautiful" he said  
  
"You look just like our grand daughter tiffany"  
  
"Why thank you" Liz said with a faint blush  
  
**  
  
Max couldn't take his eyes off her. And he wanted to kick his own ass for feeling that way. She had hurt him badly. And yet still she held such a power over him.  
  
She looked radiant. her hair was longer than he rmembered it, and she looked adorable in her men in black suit. He supposed thats what the managers wore now. She was older more mature looking. She had a body of a woman not a girl anymore.  
  
Max had never seen anything so beautiful  
  
"She gotten really pretty" Isabel whispered in awe  
  
"It seems like she's glowing or something" Michael shrugged  
  
"No wedding ring" Maria said with a smile  
  
"How can you see that far?" Michael asked  
  
"I have my ways" Maria replied  
  
**  
  
*Jingle Jingle Jingle*  
  
Liz looked up and Mr and Mrs Evans walked in.  
  
"Liz!" Diane said coming up to the girl and giving her a hug  
  
"Hi Mrs. Evans" liz said returning the hug  
  
"Its Diane dear. Whenever you say Mrs. Evans I expect to see Phillips mother behind me" Diane said with a laugh  
  
"Okay Diane. How are my parents? Are they liking California?" Liz asked leading them over to a table  
  
"Oh they are having a blast! They LOVE it there"  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Well we actually just moved back. We missed Roswell. Wow its been a long time. stand up let me get a good look at you." Diane demanded  
  
Liz blushed but stood up.  
  
"Now turn around" Diane instructed  
  
Liz spun around smiling  
  
"Wow liz you get more beautiful everytime I see you. Isn't that right Phillip?"  
  
"Definitely. If I wasn't so happily married..."  
  
"Phillip!" Diane said  
  
"Oh I'm joking" Phillip said with a laugh  
  
"Diane is the only woman I have ever wanted"  
  
**  
  
Max watched with a sad smile as his mother and father talked to Liz. There were three of the most important people of his life and he couldn't talk to them.  
  
he felt his heart fill with something when he heard them compliment Liz. He couldn't tell what emotion it was but it was there.  
  
**  
  
Liz smiled wistfully  
  
"I wish I could find someone who would love me like that"  
  
There faces fell  
  
"Oh Lizzie we're sorry. We didn't mean to bring up any...painful memorys."  
  
"No...only some are painful. Most are womderful" Liz smilled  
  
"Its just you remind me a lot of him"  
  
The Evans smiled  
  
"You know. I always wanted you as a daughter. And even if you can't be oficially we'll always think of you as one, beside" Diane said her voice becoming cheerier  
  
"Your parents wanted us to look after you and to set you up on a few dates! They said you have been picking all the wrong guys"  
  
**  
  
Max felt his heart constrict, and this time he knew what it was from. It was because Liz wasn't related to them, and therefore not related to him. They weren't married like everyone had thought they would be, because Liz slept with Kyle and they left...but he couldn't blame it all on Liz. He could blame it all on Tess though. They were perfect until she came and ruined their relationship with her lies and mindwarps.  
  
He wished it could have been different, and maybe it could. She didn't have a wedding ring on after all  
  
**  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Its like they never left"  
  
"So that means you have to come over all the time! And bring that little cutie with you. I can't wait to see him. He was just a baby when I saw him last."  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Will do"  
  
The bell jingled again and Alex walked in.  
  
He looked worse than before.  
  
Liz was on her feet in an instance  
  
Awww sweetie. Alex whats wrong. What did Kyle say, or was it Jim? I will knock both of them to Kingdom come for making you feel worse." She said leading him to the table she was sitting at with Phllip and Diane.  
  
Li went behing the counter and filled up a glass with Orange soda and placed it in front of Alex.  
  
"Whats wrong Alex?' Diane asked  
  
Alex sighed  
  
"My girlfriend cheated on me."  
  
"Who?' Diane asked  
  
"Angela Stevenson" Alex replied  
  
"That tramp?" Diane asked  
  
Liz gave Alex an "I told you so look"  
  
"Alex you were too good for her" Liz supplied wrapping her arms around her best friend!  
  
"I'm never going to find love" Alex whined  
  
'Well that makes two of us Alex, and you know what they say. 'Friends make the best lovers' so if we are both not married by the time were both 28 we can marry each other"  
  
"Liz" Alex whined  
  
'This isn't 'My Best Friends Wedding. Its real life"  
  
"I was being serious Alex"  
  
"What about Kyle? Shouldn't he be your backup?"  
  
"Been there done that" Liz said  
  
"Deal then" Alex said  
  
"We've got 4 years"  
  
'Alex how are you doing?" Phillip asked  
  
"Outside of being cheated on great. I got a promotion"  
  
'Congratulations" Phillip said shaking his hands  
  
"You must be rolling in the bucks huh?"  
  
Aex smiled  
  
"Yeah I'm doing pretty well"  
  
"Well we have to go and unpack a few thing so we have to go. We just wanted t say hi" Diane said getting up and walking towards the door  
  
"Are you going to the anniversary party tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course, we'll see you later"  
  
"Are you alright to stay and close with me tonight or do you want me to take you home?"  
  
'Home" Alex said  
  
"and then you can sing to me"  
  
"Deal" Liz smiled  
  
"Cheryl! Could you close tonight? We have a best friend crisis" Liz said while walking to the freezer and pulling out two pints  
  
"Uh sure Liz" Cheryl said her eyes darting back and forth between her and the storage closet!  
  
"Thats no problem at all"  
  
"Ok thanks. Come on Hun!' Liz said wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder  
  
When Liz exited the building Cheryl let out the breath she had been holding for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"OH MY GOD" Cheryl said again!  
  
Max Isabel Michael and Maria all ame out of the closet then  
  
"Thank you" max said  
  
"You're welcome" Cheryl said  
  
"But don't make me do it again. Liz and I DON'T lie to each other. we're buds."  
  
'Who's party is tomorrow?" Maria saked taking a sip of the remaining orange soda in alex's glass  
  
"Oh um Amy and Jims anniversary"  
  
"What?!" Maria said, spitting out the soda.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow night. Thats where we can tell everyone we're back" Max decided.  
  
TBC...  
  
The Pain In Moving On  
  
Part Four  
  
Liz shifted restlessly in her bed. It was the middle of the night and she was  
  
as wide awake as if it were the morning. She rolled over and checked her clock.  
  
The numbers flashed 3:27am. Liz groaned and threw the covers off. There was no  
  
point trying to get to sleep, she knew from experience that it wouldn't happen.  
  
Thoughts about Max kept running through her mind. She knew it was pointless,  
  
but she still loved him. Not that it mattered. He had gone, as far as she knew  
  
it was back to Antar, but it could be anywhere. Doubts still hung over her  
  
about whether she had done the right thing, but what else was she supposed to  
  
do? Tears trickled down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She had cried  
  
rivers over Max for the past six years. Wasn't it  
  
supposed to get easier with time?  
  
Liz threw a thick sweater and a pair of sweatpants on over her pajamas and  
  
picked up her guitar. She headed downstairs and quietly unlocked the front door.  
  
She loved living on the edge of town. The large block meant that they had  
  
plenty of privacy and it was in the hills, giving them a beautiful view of  
  
Roswell. Liz sat down on one of the chairs and started softly strumming her  
  
guitar. As she began singing she didn't notice someone watching from the  
  
shadows.  
  
It's coming round again  
  
The slowly creeping hand  
  
Of time and its commands  
  
Soon enough it comes  
  
And settles in its place  
  
Its shadow in my face  
  
Puts pressure in my day  
  
As Liz got to the chorus Alex joined in.  
  
This life well it's slipping right through my hands  
  
These days turned out nothing  
  
Like I had planned  
  
Liz jumped around in her chair.  
  
"Alex!" she exclaimed, "you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not very long. Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Max?" Alex guessed. Liz didn't have to say anything, her face gave it away.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the table, resting his feet on a chair. Alex passed  
  
her a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon and he opened his tub of rocky road.  
  
"Liz," he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Alex, don't start, I'm not in the mood to hear this lecture for the seventy  
  
fifth friggin' time."  
  
"Well maybe if you got it through your thick skull I wouldn't have to say it."  
  
Before they could really get into it, a window opened and Kyle's head poked out.  
  
"Could you two please keep it down or you'll wake James up," he hissed, "and I  
  
don't want to have to explain to my son why his mommy and his uncle are yelling  
  
at each other in the middle of the night when they should be in bed like him."  
  
Kyle's head disappeared following by a slamming noise.  
  
Liz's anger dissipated as fast as it had come on.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, but I just really don't need you to tell me this again."  
  
Alex saw the faint tear marks on Liz's cheeks that he missed before. He  
  
wondered how many nights she spent crying over Max that he didn't know about.  
  
Alex's heart ached for his best friend and almost-sister. She had dealt with a  
  
lot over the years, being forced to give up her true love and having a child  
  
with her ex-boyfriend. It was a wonder that she managed to still face the day,  
  
and with the same good cheer she  
  
always displayed. He mused that it was probably a healthy dose of denial  
  
helping her through the day, and while he hated having to do it, he try to had  
  
to burst her bubble.  
  
"Liz I know you don't need me to say it, but you have to move on with your life.  
  
Things have changed. It's been six years and you are still in the same place.  
  
You have to forget Max."  
  
"What like you've forgotten Isabel? Was it just my imagination or did Angela  
  
bear a strong resemblance to her?" Liz shot back.  
  
"That is such a crock of shit and you know it. Angela is nothing like Isabel."  
  
"Alex I'm sorry, it's just hard y'know."  
  
"Liz, you need to put this alien stuff behind you, especially Max."  
  
"How can I" Liz said sadly, "when I'm always going to have this reminder of  
  
him?"  
  
She put her hand on the table and the black wrought iron became a pale silver  
  
color. She then changed it back to black.  
  
Alex gave a sigh. He forgot about Liz's powers sometimes. She rarely used  
  
hers, much to Kyle's disgust. Since his powers had arrived he used them a lot,  
  
especially for things he probably shouldn't. James hadn't shown any sign of  
  
developing them, for which Liz and Kyle were eternally grateful. Alex  
  
remembered when she first got them.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Not long after Liz had discovered she was pregnant Alex was cooking her  
  
dinner to try and cheer her up. Her and Kyle had spoken long and hard about  
  
keeping the baby, and how they were going to deal with it all. Liz had been so  
  
depressed and cranky that Alex had promised her homemade Chinese to make her  
  
feel better. Liz was sitting at the table pretending to read the newspaper but  
  
actually keeping an eye on Alex. The boy should really not be allowed to cook  
  
with oil. As Alex went to put the king prawns in the fryer he tipped it over  
  
and splashed the oil on himself. Prawns and oil went everywhere, as well as a  
  
bowl of rice.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed in pain.  
  
Liz immediately jumped up and had a look. The burn looked pretty bad and she  
  
grabbed a cloth to put over it. As she pressed the cloth to his arm Alex  
  
shrieked.  
  
"Your hand is glowing!"  
  
Liz looked down and sure enough a pale yellow glow was being emitted. She  
  
cautiously moved the towel and the skin was unmarked.  
  
"Oh my gosh," was all she could say before she passed out cold.  
  
When she woke up she was leaning against one of the cupboards and Alex was  
  
sitting next to her. The prawns and the rice were still lying on the floor but  
  
some attempt had been made to mop up the oil.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Apart from the feeling like I've just had a herd of elephants trample over me,  
  
I'm fine. I'm only pregnant to my ex and now have powers from another ex, oh  
  
yeah everything is just dandy!"  
  
Alex put his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. It took her  
  
awhile to calm down.  
  
"At least it will be easy to clean up when you make a mess now," Alex said,  
  
trying to cheer her.  
  
"More like when you make a mess," she snorted.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Alex laughed out loud as he remembered.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Liz asked crossly, "The sad, sad state of my life is  
  
nothing to be happy about."  
  
"Sorry," Alex apologised, "I was just remembering when we first found out you  
  
had powers."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. Alex's cooking still hadn't improved since then.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about Angela. She's nothing like Isabel. You're  
  
much better off without her."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm telling myself, but it still hurts to find your  
  
girlfriend sucking off your workmate."  
  
"Or having your one true love find you naked in bed with your ex," Liz whispered  
  
softly.  
  
Alex looked at Liz's despondent face.  
  
"Liz I know that it isn't easy to move on, heck, I'm still not over Isabel and  
  
probably never will be, but she's the past. She was the first girl I ever  
  
really loved, but she won't be the last. They're never coming back. Don't  
  
waste your life because of them. Think of your powers as Max's legacy, one thing  
  
to remember him by, not as a burden that means you always have to be thinking of  
  
him."  
  
"God I wish none of this had happened," Liz burst out.  
  
"None of it? What about James?"  
  
"I love him, I just wish I could honestly tell him that he was conceived in true  
  
love and he was planned for, not just some mistake because of two people getting  
  
drunk. And to be honest, I never thought about having anyone else but Max's  
  
child. I wouldn't trade James for anything, I just keep thinking that maybe I  
  
shouldn't have done what I  
  
did."  
  
"Liz, you can't regret the past. Every little thing, every moment of your life  
  
has made you into the person that you are now. You did the best thing you could  
  
at the time. Don't think about changing that. I was angry when you first told  
  
us, but you saved our lives. Just like Max saved yours. Would you prefer that  
  
he had left you bleeding on the floor of the Crash? You would be dead, cold in  
  
the ground. Now you have a beautiful son, a great house, and you live with  
  
Roswell's two hottest guys. What more could you ask for?"  
  
Liz gave a small smile. Alex always had the right thing to say to make her feel  
  
better.  
  
"Do you want to work on the new song some more?" Alex asked gently.  
  
"Sure. I can't believe that we're going to sing in front of so many people. If  
  
Amy hadn't begged, I don't think I'd be able to do it. Normally we only sing in  
  
front a smallish crowd, I'm so nervous and I need all the practice I can get."  
  
"You'll be fine," Alex reassured her, "just think of it being the Crash on a  
  
Saturday night, only with more people."  
  
Liz smiled and started strumming again. Alex's voice blended with hers as the  
  
words carried through the night.  
  
It's coming round again  
  
The slowly creeping hand  
  
Of time and its demands  
  
It settles in its place  
  
Its shadow in my face  
  
Undignified and lame  
  
This life well it's slipping right through my hands  
  
These days turned out nothing  
  
Like I had planned  
  
Control well it's slipping right through my hands  
  
These days turned out nothing  
  
Like I had planned  
  
Soon enough it comes  
  
To tie us down  
  
After they had finished Alex stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later this morning. Don't stay up too much  
  
longer."  
  
"Yes sir," Liz smiled.  
  
"And stop thinking about things you can't change."  
  
With that command, Alex gave her a kiss on the forehead and went inside, picking  
  
up the tubs of icecream as he went. Liz listened out and when she heard his  
  
light snoring she started playing again. This song was never going to be heard  
  
by anyone else. She had started writing it in Florida after she had walked away  
  
from Max.  
  
Can you imagine somewhere in time  
  
Chaos and madness and stars that never shine?  
  
Worlds they collide and all that survives  
  
Is the memory and the debris  
  
Of broken hearted lives  
  
There's nothing in the universe  
  
That hurts like a broken heart  
  
There's nothing nowhere no worse  
  
Than the hurt of a broken heart  
  
Imagine you're drifting somewhere in space  
  
Strange stars they blind you remind you of a face  
  
You turn and try to run but you fall into a sun  
  
Or a black hole for the lost souls  
  
And the lonely ones  
  
There's nothing in the universe  
  
That hurts like a broken heart  
  
There's nothing nowhere no worse  
  
Than the hurt of a broken heart  
  
'Cos hearts they get shattered smashed into atoms  
  
There's nothing no worse in the whole universe  
  
Liz's voice trembled as she got to the verse she wrote after Future Max came and  
  
ripped her dreams apart.  
  
Imagine your surprise when a visitor arrives  
  
Drops in from the heavens with the wisdom of time  
  
When you ask him the meaning of life  
  
He just stares at the sky  
  
He's sighing he's crying  
  
He's dying to know if this is as bad as it gets  
  
There's nothing in the universe  
  
That hurts like a broken heart  
  
There's nothing nowhere no worse  
  
Than the hurt ... hurt of a broken heart  
  
There's nothing no worse  
  
In the whole universe  
  
Than the hurt of a broken heart  
  
As she finished singing Liz broke down in sobs. She would never be able to move  
  
on from Max, no matter how hard she tried. She wondered what he was doing now,  
  
whether he still thought about her. She didn't notice a person watching her as  
  
she went back inside.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Maria watched her best friend crying. She had tried to listen to the  
  
conversation with Alex but couldn't quite make out what they were saying unless  
  
she moved closer. And she couldn't do that without making her presence known.  
  
While she had tried to remain angry at her over the years, she missed Liz too  
  
much to hold a grudge. And she of all people knew things weren't always as they  
  
appeared to be. Michael had explained to her what had been going on at  
  
Courtney's when she had appeared there. He hadn't been cheating on her, he had  
  
just been trying to find out what her deal was. And it was a good thing he did.  
  
Michael had learned that Courtney was a Skin, and what she had told him had  
  
become greatly important to them when they had arrived on Antar.  
  
Maria was just about to go and reveal herself to Liz when Liz had gone inside.  
  
Maria decided that as soon as possible she would talk to Liz. Hopefully at the  
  
party she would get her chance.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
